percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legacy of the Sky Series
Disclaimer I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus series. Although I include characters and concepts from the original series, they are full property of Rick Riordan. This a non-canon, fan-made story made for entertainment and not profit. The Legacy of the Sky Series The first book in The Legacy of the Sky ''Series takes place the summer after the Second Titan War, so about a year after the Last Olympian. It follows the adventures of Matthew Anderson, a son of Zeus, through the (different) Second Great Prophecy. It is about the discovery and a war with the children of the Titans, or demi-titans, when they try and resurrect Ouranos, the original god of the sky, and amass a great army to fight against the demigods. It also involves a different version of the unification between the Greeks and Romans. Main Characters Camp Half-Blood Matthew Anderson- son of Zeus. He is an orphan brought up in foster homes and boarding schools, but when he is taken to Camp Half-Blood, he finds out about many supposed unique powers that he has, and an important destiny he has to live up to. Alyssa Matheson- daughter of Apollo. Was Matthew's friend from boarding school before they were taken to Camp Half-Blood. She is an extremely accomplished archer and one of camp's best healers. A love interest for Matthew. Elizabeth Johnson- daughter of Athena. Befriends Matthew after he comes back from his first quest, and the two quickly bond. She has a photographic memory that comes in handy many times. A love interest for Matthew. Gregory Herb- satyr. He was Matthew's best friend at the boarding school where he was the protector of Matthew and Alyssa, before they were brought to camp. Lily Pierce- daughter of Demeter. Newly appointed head counselor for Demeter cabin. The senior camper on the quest to discover the demi-titans. Rebecca Smythe- daughter of Nike. One of camp's greatest strategists, but lacks some leadership skills. Rescues Matthew and Alyssa from their boarding school and brings them to camp. Leader of the quest for Prometheus. Percy Jackson- son of Poseidon. Un-official leader at Camp Half-Blood. Crucial role in the union of demigods and war againts the "demi-titans." Annabeth Chase- daughter of Athena. One of Camp Half-Blood's greatest tactitians. Camp Othrys Nathan Frost- son of Oceanus. Co-Leader of Camp Othrys. Has a hatred for Poseidon and his children for defeating his father in the Second Titan War. Kelsey Sheppard- daughter of Rhea. Co-leader of Camp Othrys. Has special ways of getting information out of people. Carly Leroy- daughter of Themis. Keeper of law at Camp Othrys. She doesn't let anyone at camp break a rule without getting punished. Christian Pike- son of Menoetius. Spy for Camp Othrys, sent to Camp Half-Blood posing as a son of Ares. Out for revenge against Matthew Anderson for ruining his mission. Brett Ravens- son of Prometheus. While loyal to the demi-titans, he doesn't agree with all of their mehtods and plans, so he secretly help the demigods when he feels it's right. Prophecies '''Book 1: The Journey Begins-' "Son of Lightning, know your flaw, Or risk flying into Terror's claw. Use the inside to escape the oppressor, Rediscover west legacy's successor." Unravelling the Prophecy (SPOILER ALERT) 1) Matthew Anderson, the son of Zeus, must know his fatal flaw: the difficulty in making decisions. 2) If he didn't know his fatal flaw, he would have landed right into the hands of Phobos and Deimos, the gods of fear and terror. 3) They questers must rely on the help of Emily Parker, who was in the trusted ranks of Camp Othrys, to help them escape from the clutches of Nathan Frost and Kelsey Sheppard. 4) Matthew finds out about the Roman camp for demigods, and Rome was the home of Western civilization after Greece. Book 2: The Mark of Fire-''' "Victory's daughter scour the earth, Through the Titan, a power shall birth. Wisdom's daughter makes her stand, The Sky's hero passes the Roman hand." '''Unravelling the Prophecy (SPOILER ALERT) Not until the story is finished. The Second Great Prophecy-''' A different Great Prophecy was issued by Rachel Elizabeth Dare after the Second Titan War, but it will not be revealed in full until the fifth and final book. Books 'Book 1: The Journey Begins ' 'Book 2: The Mark of Fire ' '''Book 3: The Hidden Empire Book 4: The Blessing of the Wolf Book 5: The Quest for Time Author's Notes Since this is my first series, I would appreciate any helpful messages or constructive criticisms that can be put on my talk page, anything that may help me improve my future stories, or my past chapters and/or books. ''Link:Son of Zeus ~Calm Before the Storm~ '' Category:The Legacy of the Sky Category:Link:Son of Zeus Category:Index Page